Moon of War: Vision Saga
by Lux Bravo
Summary: After Eddy is bitten by a mysterious wolf, a whole chain of supernatural events occur in the Peach Creek Cul-de-sac. Edd learns that in a months time, a war foretold many moons before wll occur; a war between Vampires, Werewolves and Kenaleks...


Moon of War: Vision Saga

Co-written by LucasBravvus97, Supersaiyan3goku and Jay Zero Snake.

Disclaimer: We do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy/Danny Antonucci, all we do own are O.C.'s and three races.

Chapter One: Of Safari Parks, Full Moons and Silver Wolves

ooo

_We were put on this earth to halt the war..._

If not, we were to begin the Judgement...

Now a great war is not far off...

Perhaps it is the end...

ooo

7th June 2010

ooo

It was a normal, sunny day, like any other day in June. The golden sun shone radiantly in the cerulean-blue sky above America, cloudless and clear. Birds chirped, dogs barked and all animals done their respective noises as the world woke up to a new day, people doing the same. There was a feeling of summer in the air, as a LOT of people were wearing shorts.

In the state of New Simton, at Palm Lakes Safari Reserve, outside of Sim City, were two yellow school buses; one read "Peach Creek Junior High," the other "Peach Creek Elementary School". A congregation of students was gathered around the buses, waiting for their tickets to get into the park. The 5th Grade Class was there for a fun, end-of-year trip; the 8th Grade Biology Class was there for an educational look on different animals, particularly on endangered species. A group of five students were currently just getting their entrance bands, and they were also the best of friends.

13 year-old Ed Baxter wore a murky-green jacket, and underneath that a red-and-white striped t-shirt. He wore baggy dark-turquoise pants and black Converses; he also had a fiery-red buzz cut and nut brown eyes. He was currently overexcited, running from exhibit to exhibit, looking hyperactively at all the cool animals.

13 year-old Edd Cardsworth, or Double D as he was known, was garbed in a flame-red t-shirt, grape-purple shorts, red socks that go to his mid-calf and light blue Nikes. He had sea-blue eyes and dark-brown hair, wearing his signature black ski-cap over it. He, pad-and-pen in hand, was taking down notes on all of the various endangered animals, particularly big cats, like the lynx, Amur Leopard and Bengal Tiger.

13 year-old Eddy Johnston was perhaps the most bored out of the lot, scuffing his feet as he trudged along the pathway. He wore a sunflower-yellow t-shirt that had a purple collar and sleeve-edges, with a vertical red stripe going down the middle. He had light-blue pants and red Nikes, with a messy head of dark-brown hair and dark-blue eyes. He wasn't even bothering to look at any of the exhibits, wishing he was somewhere cool for the end-of-year trip; like Mondo-A-Gogo.

12 year-old student Rebecca Cardsworth wore her usual attire of a halter-neck, forest-green top that ends just above her navel, with a coffee-brown knee-length skirt. Her Uggs are a much darker brown, and she has sunny-blonde hair, curving into the hollows of her neck, and grass-green irises. She was extremely excited to be on the trip as well, and had bought a leopard-ear headband to mark the occasion.

The final member of the group, 13 year-old Zoe Cardsworth was, like her twin brother Edd, taking down notes on each of the various species that they came across in the enclosure. She wore a rose-pink dress that fell to her knees, with two straps over her shoulder holding up the dress; plus a pearly white bow around the waist for decoration. She wore a pair of ballet-like Jimmy Choo plimsolls and she had straight, elbow-length blonde hair, with serene sky blue eyes.

"Seriously," moaned Eddy, "we could have gone anywhere, but nooo, we had to come to Palm Lakes Safari Reserve. Seriously, could they school have picked a dumber place to go for the end of the semester?"

"Eddy," repeated an exasperated Zoe for the23rd Time that day, "this isn't a celebratory end-of-year trip; it is an established Science trip that we have participated on in order to learn more of several critically endangered animal species that, fortunately, have managed to gain homes in the park."

"Then why are the 5th Graders here?" snapped Eddy rudely, causing Rebecca to whack him on the back of the head.

"They are here," continued Zoe, although you could sense anger in her voice," because it's an end of year school trip for them; not us."

"Yeah, dork," called a familiar antagonistic voice, "you should have read the letter we got about the trip!" Eddy groaned, not at all hiding it, and turned around to face his rival of many years: Kevin Alston.

The 13 year-old jock, who treated the Eds harshly due to their penchant for scamming, wore a jade-green jumper, along with dark-black shorts, black Nike sneakers and a red-and-black baseball cap that he usually wore backwards atop his skull, which was covered in chestnut brown-red hair. He had stark marine-blue eyes, which were glaring fiercely at the short Ed-boy.

"Kevin," said Rebecca, appalled, "how many times have Zoe and I asked, actually, pleaded with you; don't…call…them…DORKS!" cried Zoe, surprising all of the people around her, including Nazz, Michael, Jennifer, Rolf and Jonny.

Nazzabeth, or Nazz, Greene was a 13 year-old student at PCJH, and was one of the most attractive girls there. She had a simple black t-shirt and a white cotton tank-top over it, with dark lavender-purple pants and black shoes. She had a shoulder-length bob of bright-blonde hair, and pale-blue eyes. She was currently eating out of a bag of potato chips, while looking at a camel exhibit.

Michael Parkinson, a 12 year-old jock along with Kevin, wore a black t-shirt, with a white Nike logo on it, medium-blue pants, a light-gray hoodie and black sneakers. He has spiky blonde hair and foggy, night-blue eyes, and he was currently reading over some facts about the history of the park.

Aspiring actress, 12 year-old Jennifer Goldton, was sipping a soda while venturing through the park gift shop. She had wavy strawberry-blonde, and bright-teal blue eyes. She wore a dusky-orange tank-top and a rich-brown skirt, with brown sheepskin Uggs (specially and uniquely designed for her as a birthday treat) adorned her feet.

13 year-old Rolf Austinheim, the eldest kid in the entire cul-de-sac and the oddest at that, was shouting obscene (in his own language) verbal abuse at a lazy orangutan. He wore a dirt-yellow t-shirt, with a horizontal red stripe around the middle, faded-blue pants and red-and-yellow sneakers.

12 year-old Jonny Maime, a contender for Rolf's odd title, was talking to a monkey through a glass wall in its enclosure, causing it to snarl at the bald freak (in at least Jennifer's opinion). He wore a plain white t-shirt, fashioned of natural fibers (of course), dark sapphire-blue pants and plastic black-and-white sandals.

"Yeah, Kevin," quipped Nazz, "can't you like, just lay off of them, for once?"

"When did you get all defensive of the Eds?" asked Jennifer, looking confused.

"Well," spluttered Nazz, "it's just that...like, um...bullying isn't nice!" confirmed Nazz. She then looked at Edd, very subtly, and blushed just a bit before turning away. Zoe was, thankfully, the only one to notice this, and her jaw dropped in astonishment. A pleading look from her best friend confirmed Zoe's thoughts that Nazz wanted this kept quiet, so Zoe didn't mention anything.

"Hey look," smirked Kevin evilly, "it's your girlfriends." Each of the three Eds expressions turned to those of pure, utter horror, as an evil, demonic, unholy, even _more _antagonistic cackle filled the air.

"Hello boys!"

"Hiya, cutie-pie!"

"Look, it's our boyfriends!"

Slowly, fearful of the terrorsome trio that were surely behind them, the Eds turned round to face their worst enemies; hated by Eddy more than he hated Kevin, for Edd more than he hated anyone smarter than him, and by Ed more than he hated not having gravy and buttered toast. The girls behind them were none other than the Kanker sisters.

Lee Kanker, the oldest and most abusive, gruff sister wore a white sleeveless top, with red polka-dots on it, a piar of blue jeans with a pale pink belt holding them up, and dark-purple shoes along with it. She was 12, like her other sisters, and had tall, orange hair and teal eyes.

Marie Kanker, the middle sister, crafty, conniving, and automobile-loving, wore a black sweat-shirt, baggy-green cargo pants with a cherry-pink belt, and black Converse shoes to finish off the outfit. She had short, cropped blue hair, darker and bluer than her eyes, which themselves were green-blue.

May Kanker, the youngest and dumbest sister, though perhaps the sweetest, wore a woollen gray top, red shorts, snow-gray tights and plain black shoes like the rest of her sisters. She had straight blonde-hair and teal eyes, like Lee and Marie, though unlike them, she had buckteeth (Poor girl).

"AAAAHHH!" screamed Ed. "KANKERS BAD FOR ED!"

"RUN FOR IT GUYS!" screamed Eddy frantically, bolting, along with Ed, from the Kanker sisters, and Lee and May instantly began to chase after them, cackling in glee. Edd, meanwhile, remained rooted to the spot in fear, while an amorous Marie began to menacingly advanced towards them. Zoe, ever observant, noticed Kevin smirking evilly, Jennifer giggling, and Nazz a slight tint of red, possibly with jealously.

"Please, have mercy!" begged Edd, terrified.

"I only want to spend time with my baby," cooed Marie, and Nazz inhaled sharply.

"Alright, Marie," said Zoe cheerily, stepping in between her and her twin, "I think you should go with your sisters."

"No way, Miss Prissy," replied the rocker Kanker, and Zoe done something completely unexpected; she hissed, like a cat, and Marie backed away, in both shock and wariness. She looked oddly at Zoe, then forlornly at Edd, before running off to find her sisters.

"We should go and assist Ed and Eddy," said Zoe, not turning around in order to avoid the freaked-out looks that she knew were plastered on the others faces.

Unbeknownst to anyone, though, was a mysterious man, cloaked in darkness, watching from the corner of the gift-shop. Nobody saw him, and nobody would; he was too elusive for that kind of thing. When he spoke, his velvet-like voice rolled off his tongue.

"Hmm…She is not my first target, but I'll make sure she is converted." He smiled, showing his large canines, before disappearing in the shadows…

ooo

Thankfully, the rest of the day passed without incident; most of the kids managed to garner enough notes for the next semester project (for this specific class, it was, coincidentally, on endangered species). The final part of the day was spent, along with the 5th Grade, on a tour bus in the open area of the park. The 8th Graders met up with Jimmy, Sarah, Elle and Lindsay, who had been assigned to watch over them while they, in return, helped her find out facts about animals and take them down.

Lindsay Oakham herself was 13, and a major sports star at PCJH. She wore a crimson-red tank-top, a midnight-black denim skirt, and heelless black boots with many buckles and straps. She had long mahogany-brown hair, and bright sapphire-blue eyes.

Sarah Baxter, the short-tempered, 10 year-old younger sister of Ed (who made his life hell) wore a rose-pink top, baby-blue jeans and black sneakers. She had shoulder-length, fiery-red hair, and warm cocoa-brown eyes. She was sitting next to Jimmy, looking at him colour in his animal drawing book.

Jimmy Tilton himself was 11, kind and a big scaredy-cat (people called him that as nice as was humanely possible). He wore a azure-blue jumper, a black leather belt, impossibly clean white pants and black leather designer shoes (you could tell his parents had a lot of money). He had curly blonde-hair and bright- baby-blue eyes. He was carefully drawing in a picture of an Amur leopard, possibly the rarest animal in the world (seriously).

Elle Goldton, polite, reserved, 10 and Jennifer's little sister, was sitting on the bus next to her friends, her eyes staring blankly into space. She wore a pink t-shirt, made from organic cotton, a star-white skirt, neatly pleated, and pink buckle shoes. Her eyes, teal like Jenny's, were focused on nothing in particularly, and her ash-blonde hair was in a bun on her head.

At the front of the bus were the teachers and tour guide, who was explaining about all the exotic animals that were roaming about the open area. Ed, dangling out of a window, was focused on a lone wolf he could see resting in the shade of a large baobab tree. Its long, silky fur was pure silver, and it had glowing yellow eyes, with large fangs and claws. Ed stuck his hand out, and the beast, noticing him, got up from its resting place and began to advance, its blood-red tongue lolling out as it walked towards him.

"Here, puppy!" cried Ed with glee, and Rebecca, noticing him, instantly pulled his arm inside the van.

"Ed!" she cried, though in a hushed voice so not to attract attention. "That wolf could bite you hand off! Get it back in here!"

While she scolded Ed, nobody noticed the beast look hungrily at Eddy before loping away along the grass…

ooo

As it was the second last day of school, everyone was making plans about what to do for celebration the next day; they were all discussing this on the bus journey home.

"So I say that we have a sleepover!" announced Eddy to the only people who were listening; Ed, Edd, Zoe and Rebecca.

"Where do you propose we do that?" asked Zoe.

"At my pad; where else?" asked Eddy superiorly, as if Zoe was stupid for not knowing that.

"I suppose that could work; what time do you think we should all arrive at?" asked Edd.

"EDD!" cried Sarah suddenly, scaring the pants off of Eddy and her brother. "Mom says that no parties unless I'm invited!"

"Buzz off, fishface!" snapped Eddy, causing Sarah to whack him.

"Eddy, just let her come!" said an exasperated Edd, and Eddy, after much coercing, let her come to the sleepover. By now, the kids were off the bus and walking towards the cul-de-sac.

"We have to hold in it Ed's room now," said Rebecca, "if Sarah wants to come."

"Fine…" sighed Eddy. "Anyway, we could watch a horror movie like-OOOWWWWWWW!"

Eddy screamed in agony, and the others (Ed, Edd, Rebecca and Zoe) spun around to see him being attacked; by the wolf from the zoo! The kids behind them froze in horror as the wolf implanted its jaws into his shoulder (left side).

"Hey dork!" cried Kevin angrily, turning round to face Eddy. Whatever he planned to say was cut short when he saw the wolf drag Eddy roughly into the woods.

"Help…" moaned Eddy, already weak with blood-loss, before he vanished into the undergrowth along with the man-eating (apparently) wolf.

"OH MY GOD!" screamed Rebecca hysterically, collapsing on the ground. Now that the silence was broken, many of the other kids were in a state of panic. Edd, fueled by anger at his best friends kidnapping, managed to restore order.

"People!" cried Edd, and somehow, over the chaos, several kids managed to hear him. "We have to rescue Eddy!"

"How?" cried Michael frantically. "That was a freakin' wolf, Double D!"

"If we unite, perhaps we can overcome the beast!" assured Edd. "Rolf, Ed, Michael, Kevin, Rebecca and myself shall go, but we must hurry!"

"Let's kick some wolf ass…" growled Rebecca ominously, recovering from her collapsing spell and cracking her knuckles…

Ooo

Eddy couldn't see anything, though the white he saw was tinted with blood-red due to his bloodshot eyes. There was also an agonizing burning sensation in his shoulder, which only added to his massive pain.

_I'm sorry, young 'un, but it had to be done._

Eddy stirred slightly as the voice, which sounded a bit…well, growly, entered through his throbbing ears.

"Who was that?" asked Eddy timidly, not because he was afraid, but because it pained him to talk.

_It doesn't matter,_ replied the voice, _but I am sorry. You must understand, it had to be done though; for the sake of our race, your race and possibly this planet._

"What the hell are you on about?" moaned Eddy, confused.

The voice sighed before continuing. _If your race, soon-to-be, was in grave danger, would you not do everything in your power in order to stop this danger, and save your people?_

"I guess…" replied Eddy nonchalantly.

_No matter; you will soon be converted, and then you will be able to save our race. Look; already does the conversion begin. I shall watch over you, young 'un._

The whiteness dimmed to blackness, as the voice slowly began to fade. Though before he lost full consciousness, Eddy could have sworn he saw something…

Something silver…

Something wolf-like…

ooo

"Look! The animal freaks are there!"

Kevin began to advance towards the lone silver-wolf, which, oddly enough, was standing over the un-moving Eddy.

"Let Rolf and his cul-de-sac comrades pound this foul, sheep-devouring menace into next week's earth!" Rolf swung his shovel before walking towards the wolf, behind the metal-bar wielding Kevin. Edd, armed with a sickle, and Rebecca, equipped with thick red boxing gloves, came next, with Ed, armed with a simple wooden stick, and Michael, armed with a metal hoe, brought up the rear. The lone wolf looked at them forlornly, from its protective position over Eddy, before howling into the sky. Three brown wolves emerged from the forest undergrowth, as Eddy began to violently convulse and shudder, as though something horrible was happening to his body.

Rebecca saw this, and screamed with terror and rage; actually causing several wolves to back off from her. She lunged towards the nearest one and slammed her gloved fist into its slender face. It howled in pain, and Rebecca expected it to retaliate by biting her, though it merely tried to stracth her, failing in that. It waited for her to move again, and she did so by kicking at its underside.

Kevin and Michael, working well together as a team, attacked another wolf, Michael jabbing his hoe at its side, while Kevin bashed its thick skull with his pole. It howled, before lunging at Kevin, and pinning him into the ground. Its maw was near his face, and its rotten, rancid, meat-smelling breath almost made him vomit, Kevin having to stop himself from gagging and hurling the contents of his stomach into the wolf's face, which would obviously enrage it further.

"Kevin!" cried Michael fearfully, before his face became a mask of grim determination. He whacked the beast with his hoe, causing a slight wound in the wolf's side. Blood spurted out of it, deep crimson-red, and another bash to its bleeding side caused it to howl in both rage and slight anger, do what could it do? It had orders not to harm.

Rolf and Ed, meanwhile, were laying into the third wolf, which also, like its companions, refuse to retaliate, apart from simple scratches that hardly did any harm.

Edd, meanwhile, couldn't bring himself to harm the wolves; not just because he was slightly scared, but because he thought them as beautiful creatures. As he was not fighting them, Edd noticed several peculiarities about the wolves. "That's odd," he said quietly to himself, "the wolves appear to not be retaliating against the others, and the silver wolf seems to be…that's extremely surprising, guarding over Eddy!" Edd saw the wolves in a new light as he observed them. "Perhaps they're merely stalling, though what reason could they possibly have?" Eddy's shuddering stopped suddenly, and the silver wolf howled into the sky; it ran off, away from the humans, followed by its pack. The six of them instantly ran towards Eddy, making sure he was O.K.

ooo

21st June 2010

The next and final day at school (as it was closing early due to being painted during summer) passed by without incident, though Eddy's attack was the talk of the Science class. The wound was actually just a mere bite, and, after much coercion from Eddy, Zoe bandaged the wound and cleaned it out, though she was worried it could be infected with horrible wolf germs; who knew how unclean their mouths were?

The day ended with a big celebration for the kids; they were out for summer again! Night rolled on by, and, by 10 P.M., the kids were watching a B-Rated horror movie, which Ed and, freakily, Zoe, were immersed in; probably because it was a zombie movie.

"Eeepp!" squealed Ed excitedly.

"That's it…" said Zoe darkly. A scream, moan and biting sound came from the T.V. and Ed and Zoe cried out in happiness.

"YAY!" cried Eddy.

"My goodness that was perfect!" squealed Zoe excitedly.

"Shut up!" snapped Eddy tiredly, moaning and snuggling deeper into his sleeping-bag.

"What's wrong, Eddy?" asked Edd, concerned.

"Nothin'…" he replied weakly. "I'm just tired."

"Well, I suppose it is late; Ed, put the television off." Edd pouted, but he did so anyway, and the five (apart from Ed) got into their sleeping bags.

ooo

22nd May 2010

It was one in the morning, and Eddy still couldn't sleep. His bloodshot-eyes were tired, and his body was sore as well; though he felt unusually hyper compared to his lazy self. Deciding that a drink may help, he got out of his sleeping bag, crept up the stairs, and into the bathroom. He splashed water on his face, and then looked up into the mirror above the sink. He saw the window was open, so he walked over to close it.

It was then he saw then full moon, a beautiful, serene celestial body just hanging in the inky-black sky in her full zenith, casting her pale, peaceful glow over the world.

It was then the transformation began.

A sudden surge of pain hit Eddy's stomach, and he bent downwards onto the ceramic tile floor, keeled over with the unimaginable pain flooding relentlessly through his being. His whole body began to shake uncontrollably, like a leaf being blown about in a powerful winter gust.

"Wha…what's happening to me?" gasped Eddy, by now struggling to breathe in oxygen. He lifted his hands up and saw to his horror that they were changing, turning from average human hands to furry, shaggy lupine claws. He shrieked (yes, _shrieked_) in horror, his mouth aghast at his transformed hands. He grabbed onto the sink, and pulled himself up from the floor, looking at his reflection. He almost screamed and fainted at what he saw.

His whole body was covered in the same shaggy-brown fur like his hands and feet, which where clawed. He now had fangs and glowing green eyes, and all his clothes still miraculously fitted him, though they looked like they could burst at any moment. Eddy walked over to the window, just realizing that he was a werewolf. He looked out of the window and done the most natural thing any wolf would do.

He howled, and lost all sense of humanity.

ooo

"Eddy! What are you doing in there?"

Rebecca was waiting outside of the bathroom door; she had woken, needing to go to the toilet, and had saw Eddy's' empty sleeping bag. Suddenly the door opened, and Rebecca turned to Eddy.

"Finally, I-"

She then noticed Eddy, and saw his transformation. She then done something natural.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


End file.
